


Coffee

by Curiosi_tea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosi_tea/pseuds/Curiosi_tea
Summary: Most of Din and Cobb’s date nights consist of them going out to dinner, a museum, or possibly a movie. But Din comes home one date night to the extreme scent of coffee filling the house. It’s decided that sometimes they can stay in and do something different for a change.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I once combined all of my teas together with my friend and it was the most chaotic thing to ever happen. Idk, I was just thinking about how chaotic Cobb is and that he would definitely do the same thing.

The smell of coffee hit Din the second he opened the door. He had just gotten back from dropping Grogu off at Peli’s for the night, excited for his and Cobb’s one night off a month to relax and focus on each other while Grogu gets absolutely spoiled by his aunt.

He entered the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Spread out on the counter was every type of coffee they owned, each open, Cobb scooping coffee grinds out from one of the bags. 

“What are you doing?” was all Din could manage to get out. 

Cobb’s gaze snapped up with a large smile. “I’m combining all of our coffees together to make one franken-coffee.” He was far too excited about this idea and Din could scoffed out a laugh and shook his head. “I had texted you saying I was going to do it,” Cobb defended, turning back to the ludicrous amount of coffee before him.

Din pulled out his phone and checked his messages for the first time in hours. Sure enough, Cobb had sent him a link to a YouTube video of someone combining all of her teas together with the message, ‘This but with all of our coffees?’ Din chuckled and put his phone away again. He walked up behind Cobb and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Is this how we’re spending our night off?” He rested his chin on Cobb’s shoulder. 

The spoon in Cobb’s hand fell back into the bag of coffee. He turned as best he could without forcing himself fully out of Din’s embrace. “It’s our night off,” he sighed. He had completely forgotten what day it was. In a split second he was already beginning to close up the bags of coffee. “I’ll just clean up and we can go out and do something I just-”

“Hey,” Din spoke softly, pulling Cobb back towards him. He placed his hand gently over Cobb’s and moved them away from the bags. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I was just asking. We don’t have to go out, we can,” Din glanced over at the bags on the counter and gave a laugh, not believing the words he was about to speak, “make a franken-coffee.”

Cobb’s heart skipped as Din spoke, the way it always did when he remembered just how much Din loves him. He threw his arms around Din’s neck like a little kid and laughed. He pressed his cold nose to Din’s neck, smiling at the warmth. “Have I mentioned recently how much I love you?” he whispered.

Din hummed and tightened his hold on Cobb. “Every single day,” he chuckled, “but I never mind hearing it again.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Cobb stepped away and turned back towards the counter. “Are you going to try this with me?” 

“Do I have a choice?” Din asked as he picked up a chocolate coffee bag and brought it up to his nose. He hadn’t seen half of these coffees in months because they just keep buying more. The chocolate one had always been Din’s favorite though. He let his eyes fall closed as he breathed in the scent and smiled. He opened them to see Cobb’s face bright and happy and it made Din’s heart squeeze and all he could do was stare.

Cobb lifted his gaze to ask Din a question but the words died on his lips. If it were possible for a person to have literal heart eyes, that’s how he’d say Din was looking at him in that moment. It gave him butterflies in his stomach just as it had the first time he caught Din staring like that. “What?” he mumbled, suddenly extremely self conscious. 

“Nothing,” Din whispered back, a soft smile playing on his lips. “You just look so perfect when you’re happy.”

Cobb was grateful that he hadn’t had a spoonful of coffee in his hand at that moment because he likely would have dropped it. He both hated and loved that Din could make him weak-kneed so easily. He shook his head and tried to brush off the heat in his face with a chuckle, turning back to his project. 

Din closed the distance between them again and wrapped his arms around him from behind as he had earlier. “I take immense pride in knowing that after three years of a relationship, I still manage to make you blush.” His words were warm against Cobb’s ear, causing chills to run down Cobb’s spine. 

“Who said you make me blush?” Cobb attempted to defend. “Maybe it’s just warm in here.”

Din tightened his arms and laughed. “Right, I’m sure.” He let go quickly and stepped away. His smile widened as he watched Cobb lean back, chasing the embrace. “Alright,” he spoke clearly, breaking their soft moment. “How many coffees do you have left?” 

Cobb barely contained the near growl bubbling in his chest as he felt the warmth of Din’s body part from his. He cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. He gestured to four bags separated from the others’. “Just these four,” he managed to get out before having to attempt to clear his throat again. 

With a smirk, Din reached around Cobb and took the spoon out of his hand. He scooped coffee from one of the bags and put it into the strainer. He moved that bag aside with the others that had been done and reached for another. 

“Thank you,” Cobb said softly, leaning his arms on the counter. 

Din looked up and furrowed his brows. “For what?” There was a hint of a laugh in his words that made Cobb believe he didn’t actually know.

“Everything,” he sighed. “Agreeing to stay in tonight so I could do this, helping me do it.” His smile grew brighter with each word, willing the adoration he felt to show through. “Loving me unconditionally.” 

Din set the spoon back down and crossed the distance again. His hand was cold on the back of Cobb’s neck as he pulled him in for a gentle kiss. They parted, their lips ghosting against each others. “I just like to see you happy,” he whispered against Cobb’s lips. 

“You make me happy,” Cobb replied, closing the small distance to connect their lips again. 

Din smiled into the kiss, basking in the pure bliss of the moment. He adored Cobb so much and lived for these soft moments between them. When Cobb pulled away, he chased his lips for a moment before straightening his shoulders again. 

Cobb turned excitedly and finished preparing the coffee. Din leaned against the counter and watched with a light smile and bright eyes as Cobb waited very impatiently for the pot to be done. 

“You do realize how much caffeine you just put into one cup of coffee, right?” Din laughed as Cobb poured the extremely dark coffee into a large mug. 

“I couldn’t care less,” Cobb admitted with a smile as he held the mug out to Din. Their hands brushed as Din took the mug and Cobb wished he could convince his heart not to flutter every time they did as if it was the first. He watched with an anxious gaze as Din brought the mug to his lips and took the smallest sip. His expression changed to one of pure joy as Din’s nose scrunched up. “No good?”

“It’s uhm....” Din paused and took another sip, his reaction not as dramatic this time. “It’s not horrible.” He took another sip. “It’s growing on me. It’s extremely bitter.” He went to take another sip but Cobb’s hands on the mug stopped him. 

“Okay, okay,” Cobb laughed. “Don’t drink all my coffee.” He took the mug out of his hands and brought it up to his nose to breathe in the scent before taking his own sip.

Din scoffed. “There’s a whole pot of it,” he defended, prompting Cobb to nearly choke on the drink. “What’re you going to do? Drink the whole pot?”

“Perhaps,” Cobb mumbled into the mug. 

“You are so chaotic.” Din shook his head and moved around Cobb to the cupboard. He found himself a smaller mug and poured some coffee in it for himself.

Cobb leaned against the counter and smiled brightly as Din took a sip from his own mug. “It’s why you love me.”

“One of the reasons, yeah,” Din admitted. 

They took a quiet moment, just admiring one another. Standing a handful of feet apart in their small kitchen, warm mugs of strange coffee in their hands, both minds filled with, “Goodness he’s perfect.” Both could feel the warmth of their drinks fill their bodies with every sip; so much so they were unsure where the warmth of the drink stopped and where the warmth from the love began. Neither truly cared, though. To them, they were one in the same. 

\-------------------------------

Hours later, Din’s brain continued to spin from the one cup of coffee he had. He knew full well that having a cup so late in the day would result in very little sleep but he couldn’t complain. 

Despite having three cups, Cobb had promptly crashed halfway through their movie. He laid spread across the sofa, his head in Din’s lap. Din mindlessly let his fingers run gently through his hair, lulling Cobb to sleep as the movie played on. It wasn’t until the end credits began to roll that Din noticed his position and that there was little chance of them making it to the bedroom that night. 

Din shifted slightly to turn off the tv. Letting his head fall back against the sofa, he stared up at the ceiling in the now dark living room. He couldn’t think of a more perfect way to end their evening off. Maybe it wasn’t the same as their other evenings, but it was perfect. They didn’t need to have a fancy dinner or find a museum to go to. Sometimes the best date nights were ones where they stayed home and Cobb made an insane amount of coffee. 

\--------------------------------

Din tiptoed quietly out of the living room after slipping out from underneath Cobb once the sun began to shine through the window. He tried not to make too much noise as he began preparing pancakes for him and Cobb. That is, until he was moving a pan out of the way and promptly dropped it with an echoing crash. He winced, scrunching up his nose as he heard Cobb make his way to the kitchen.

“Sorry,” Din laughed half-heartedly. Cobb gave his own weak laugh before groaning and rubbing his eyes. “How do you feel?” he asked, picking up the pan.

“Like I have a hangover without any of the fun of drinking,” Cobb grunted.

Din smirked, already trying not to laugh at his next comment. “Would you like some coffee?”

Cobb grabbed a towel off of the counter and threw it at him with a laugh. Din doubled over laughing. He loved making Cobb bitter sometimes and Cobb had to admit that he enjoyed it too. Cobb shook his head and rolled his eyes, finally letting himself laugh along. “I don’t think I will be drinking coffee for a long while.”

“That is a blatant lie and you know it,” Din laughed, turning back to the food.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he admitted with a nod. “I will not be recreating that creation again though.”

Din turned and jokingly glared at him over his shoulder. “Yes you will.”

“Yeah, I probably will.”


End file.
